emergingeconomywikiaorg-20200214-history
List of positive character traits
List of human good qualities, traits human values, in alphabetic order. Please help to describe them! Extend/make more thought about any by clicking on it. # Able # Accessible # Accountable # Active # Adaptable # Admirable # Adoring # Adventurous # Affable # Affectionate # Agreeable # Alert # Allocentric # Ambitious # Amiable # Amicable # Amusing # Analytical # Anticipative # Appearance # Appreciation, Appreciative # Appreciative # Articulate # Aspiring # Assertive # Astute # Athletic # Attentive # Authentic # Available # Aware # Balanced # Beautiful # Benevolent # Bliss # Bold # Brave # Bright # Brilliant # Broad-minded # Calm # Candid # Capable # Captivating # Careful # Caring # Cautious # Certain # Challenging # Charismatic # Charitable # Charm, Charming # Cheerful # Chirpy # Classy # Clean # Clear-headed # Clear # Clever # Collaborative # Colorful # Commitment, Committed # Communicator # Companionly # Compassion, Compassionate # Comradery # Conciliatory # Confident # Connected # Conscientious # Conscious # Considerate # Consistency, Consistent # Constant # Contemplative # Content # Cooperative # Cordial # Courage, Courageous # Courageous # Courteous # Creative # Creativity # Cultured # Curiosity, Curious # Dainty # Daring # Dashing # Debonair # Decent # Decisive # Dedicated # Deep # Deference # Delicate # Dependability, Dependable # Determined # Devoted # Devout # Dignified # Diligent # Diplomatic # Direct # Directed # Discerning # Disciplined # Discreet # Dramatic # Driven # Dutiful # Dynamic # Eager # Earnest # Easygoing # Ebullient # Education, Educated # Effective, Efficiency # Efficient # Egalitarian # Elegant # Eloquent # Empathetic # Emphatic # Empowering # Encouraging # Enduring # Energetic # Enterprising # Enthusiastic # Environmentalism # Equitable # Erudite # Esthetic # Ethical # Ethics # Exciting # Expressive # Extraordinary # Extroverted # Exuberant # Facilitator # Fair # Faithful # Far-sighted # Fast # Fearless # Felicific # Firm # Fitness # Flexible # Focus # Focused # Forecful # Forgiving # Forthright # Frank # Freethinking # Friendly # Frugal # Fun-loving # Funny # Gallant # Generative # Generous # Gentle # Genuine # Giddy # Giving # Glamorous # Good humour # Good-natured # Gorgeous # Graceful # Gracious # Grateful # Gregarious # Growth # Handsome # Handy # Happy # Hard-working # Hardy # Harmonious # Healthy # Hearty # Helpful # Heroic # High-minded # Honest # Honesty # Honorable, Honourable # Hopeful # Hospitable, Hospitality # Humble # Humorous # Idealistic # Imaginative # Immaculate # Impartial # Impressive # Incisive # Incorruptible # Independence, Independent # Individualistic # Industrious # Innovation, Innovative # Inoffensive # Inquiring # Insightful # Insouciant # Inspiring # Integrated # Integrity # Intellect # Intelligent # Intentional # Interested # Intimate # Intriguing # Introspective # Introverted # Intuitive # Inventive # Invigorating # Invulnerable # Jolly # Jovial # Joy, Joyful # Jubilant # Just # Keen # Kind # Kingly # Knightly # Knowledge # Knowledgeable # Leader, Leaderly # Legendary # Leisurely # Liberal # Listener # Logical # Lovable # Loving # Loyal # Loyalty, Loyal # Lyrical # Magnanimous # Manage # Many-sided # Masculine (Manly) # Maticulous # Mature # Meek # Merciful # Meritorious # Methodical # Meticulous # Mischievous # Moderate # Modest # Motivation, Motivating # Multi-leveled # Neat # Networker # Neutral # Noble # Non-Authoritarian # Non-Judgmental # Nonauthoritarian # Nostalgic # Nurturing # Obedient # Objective # Observant # Open-mind, Open-minded, Open-mindedness # Open # Opinionated # Optimism, Optimistic # Opulent # Orderly # Organized # Original # Ornery # Outgoing # Painstaking # Passion, Passionate # Patience, Patient # Patriotic # Patriotism, Patriotic # Peaceful # Perceptive # Perfectionist # Perseverance, Persevering # Persevering # Persistent # Personable # Persuasive # Pioneering # Placid # Planful # Planner # Playful # Pleasant # Plucky # Poised # Polished # Polite # Politeness, Polite # Popular # Positivity # Powerful # Practical # Precise # Principled # Proactive # Problem-Solver # Productive # Professional # Profound # Protean # Protective # Providence, Providential # Prudent # Pruposeful # Punctual # Purposeful # Quaint # Quick-Witted # Quiet # Quirky # Quizzical # Rational # Realistic # Reasonable # Reflective # Relaxed # Reliability # Reliable # Reserved # Resilient # Resourceful # Respect, Respectful # Responsible # Responsive # Reverent # Reverential # Romantic # Rowdy # Saintly # Scrupulous # Secure # Self-Confident # Self-Disciplined # Self-Generating # Self-Reliant # Selfless # Sensible # Sensitive # Sensual # Serious # Service to others # Serving # Shrewd # Shy # Simple # Sincere # Skillful # Smart # Smiling # Sober # Sociable # Solid # Spirit of adventure # Spiritual # Spontaneous # Sporting # Stability # Stable # Stately # Steadfast # Stealthy # Stern # Stoic # Straightforward # Strong-willed # Strong # Studious # Suave # Submissive # Subtle # Successful # Supportive # Sympathetic # Tactful # Tasteful # Team-worker # Temperant # Tenacious # Thorough # Thoughtful # Thrifty # Tidy # Timely # Tolerant # Tough # Trusted # Trusting # Trustworthy # Truthful # Unassuming # Uncomplaining # Understanding # Unflappable # Upright # Versatile # Vibrant # Virtuous # Visionary # Vital # Vivacious # Warm # Well-Read # Well-Rounded # Willing # Wise # Witty # Youthful # Zealous Sources, references * Exhaustive List of Positive Character Traits & The Secret to Meaningful Affirmation By Emily Oak * 638 Primary Personality Traits * Your Dictionary: Examples of Core Values * An A-to-Z List of Good Personality Traits * Bbuzzle: List of Human Qualities * Pabini Gabriel-Petit: 13 Human Qualities You Must Have to Succeed in Work and Life, 2014 * The topic in Hungarian: w:c:hu.alternativgazdasag:Jó tulajdonságok listája * * Sharp School: Character Traits Category:Motivation Category:Character traits